thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Delta Flyer
Name: Delta Flyer Craft: United Federation of Planets Delta Flyer-Class Shuttlecraft Type: shuttlecraft Scale: starfighter Length: 21 x 12.2 x 5.3 meters Starship Size: 2 Skill: space transports Autopilot: 2D+1 Crew: 4; Skeleton: 1/+10 Passengers: 2 Cargo Capacity: 10 metric tons Consumables: 2 weeks Warp Drive: 6 / 7.2 / 8.2 (12 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D+2 Space: 9.5 Atmosphere: 408; 1,175 km/k Hull: 3D Shields: 2D+1 [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 30 / 1D *Scan: 80 / 1D+1 *Search: 120 / 2D *Focus: 5 / 2D+1 Weapons *'8 Type VI Phaser Arrays' : Fire Arc: 4 forward, 1 port, 1 starboard, 2 aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Atmosphere Range: 2-3/10/30 km Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 3 Damage: 6D *'Microtorpedo Launcher' : Fire Arc: forward; but are self guided Location: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1/5/20 Atmosphere Range: 1-100/500/2,000 m Ammunition: 200 Microtorpedoes total Spread: 5 Damage: 2D+1 *'2 Class Alpha Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 aft Location: 1 forward dorsal, 1 aft ventral Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+2 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 1-5/10/20km Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D Miscellaneous: *Year Commissioned: 2376 (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 1 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 2 persons Complement *Probes: 6 Description: The Delta Flyer was a specially-designed Federation shuttlecraft which was constructed by the crew of the USS Voyager in 2375, during that starship's long voyage in the Delta Quadrant. Unlike any other Federation shuttlecraft before it, the Delta Flyer was a blend of Starfleet and Borg technology, and was designed to perform in situations that were deemed too hazardous for standard shuttlecraft. Among the many features included on the Delta Flyer were an ultra-aerodynamic tetraburnium alloy hull, retractable warp nacelles, parametallic hull plating, unimatrix shielding, and a Borg-inspired weapons systems, including pulse phasers and photonic missiles. (VOY episode: "Extreme Risk") For several years Tom Paris had been working on plans to design and build a new shuttlecraft, but the plans were finally given the go-ahead by Captain Kathryn Janeway, when Voyager had to recover its multi-spatial probe from a gas giant, before the Malon could obtain it. Following a brainstorming session with Paris, Tuvok, Seven of Nine, Harry Kim, and B'Elanna Torres, the design of the Delta Flyer was finalized, and construction of the ship rushed. The Delta Flyer's mission was successful, despite a hull breach, and the probe was safely returned to Voyager. (VOY episode: "Extreme Risk") A few months later the Flyer was equipped with a transwarp coil, when Captain Janeway led a team to rescue Seven of Nine from the Borg Queen at the heart of the Collective. Once Seven was rescued, the Flyer returned to Voyager at transwarp speed with the Queen close behind. Fortunately, the Flyer's defenses were able to hold until they reached Voyager. (VOY episode: "Dark Frontier") When Voyager was trapped in the Vohrsoth Forge, the Delta Flyer was used to transport members of the hazard team onto the Scavengers' base of operations in order to acquire stolen samples of isodesium. This transport was done by shuttlecraft because the Scavengers had a transporter inhibitor present which prevented a direct beam-in into the station. (VOY video game: Elite Force) In late 2376, Captain Janeway, Tuvok, and Torres, took the Flyer into the path of a Borg tactical cube, with the ultimate goal of infiltrating the Collective and be able to assist the inhabitants of Unimatrix Zero. When the Flyer approached the Cube, the Queen had the shuttlecraft destroyed,and the away team beamed onto the cube just as the Flyer was destroyed.(VOY episode: "Unimatrix Zero, Part I") Following the team's return to Voyager in early 2377, a replacement, the Delta Flyer II, was constructed. (VOY episode: "Drive") By 2381 the Delta Flyer and Delta Flyer II design had inspired Starfleet's new heavy shuttlecraft design, the Flyer-class. (TTN novel: Over a Torrent Sea) Source: *Memory Alpha: Delta Flyer *Memory Beta: Delta Flyer *Memory Beta: Flyer class *Memory Gamma: Delta Flyer-class *Voyager Core Game Book (pages 33-34) *thedemonapostle